


Телохранитель ее высочества

by Reymas



Series: Во имя живых [3]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/M, Not copy to another site, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 19:40:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20441417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reymas/pseuds/Reymas
Summary: Не стоит давать неосторожных клятв





	Телохранитель ее высочества

**Author's Note:**

> первый раз, все персонажи совершеннолетние

— Клянусь Мерлиновыми костями, когда-нибудь я тебя выебу! — привычно заворчал Гуннар, провожая подопечную по темному переулку, через который ей ну очень захотелось пройти именно сейчас, именно в таком роскошном платье с открытой спиной и именно цокая каблуками на всю улицу! То, что ее не попытались затащить в ближайшие кусты, Гуннар считал исключительно заслугой своего экстерьера — повышенной мрачности и суровости.

— Можешь приступать, — холодно ответствовала, именно ответствовала Винда, замедляя шаг и медленно поворачиваясь, как всегда любила, чтобы ни в коем случае не сделать лишнего движения и не склониться. Идеально прямая спина, гордая посадка головы. Настоящая аристократка... в платье, которое сползет с плеч и упадет на землю, стоит неловко шевельнуться, и у которого разрез начинается где-то от талии!

Гуннар тоже остановился, с мрачным видом осматривая ее от макушки, украшенной затейливой переливающейся магическими огнями заколкой, до почти обнаженных плеч и груди. То, что Винда нисколько не шутила, он знал.

— А если нет? — Гуннар скрестил руки на груди и коротким взглядом окинул переулок. Нашла место, конечно, где приставать к своему телохранителю. И ведь видно, что это вполне осознанное, взвешенное решение, а не придурь или детская вредность.

— Тогда я тебе прикажу. Ты обязан выполнять мои приказы, помнишь? — Если бы была возможность, Винда сделала бы шаг вперед, но они и так стояли вплотную. — А ты поклялся.

Она подцепила пальцами запястья Гуннара и попыталась разомкнуть его руки. Безуспешно, но Гуннар оценил старания, хоть и не перестал упрямиться. Он ей не раб, и хоть и сам, пожалуй, был не против такого приключения, но есть же пределы самодурству аристократов! Один раз подчинишься Розье, так потом не слезут.

— Ну-ну. У меня, если помнишь, четкий круг обязанностей. Так что сперва продайся в бордель, чтобы я туда пришел тебя вытаскивать, а потом мы были вынуждены разыгрывать любовную сцену перед...

— Перед Лестрейнджем? — фыркнула Винда и почти потащила его за собой. — Прекращай. Я уже не ребенок, ты тоже, замуж я за тебя все равно не пойду, мстить тебе не будут, чего ты жмешься? Или, может быть, я тебе не нравлюсь?

— Нет! — огрызнулся Гуннар, осознавая, что, во-первых, она права, а во-вторых, она ему нравится. Вот именно такая, гордая, дерзкая и чуточку властная, самоуверенная. Со всеми ее роскошными молодыми сиськами, бедрами, ногами, тонкими запястьями и лодыжками. И платье это ей идет неимоверно, и вон та статуя в темном парке тоже как раз будет по размеру...

— Врешь. — Винда остановилась, оглядываясь по сторонам и выбирая дорогу. Гуннар не стал дожидаться, пока она выберет скучную скамейку, и пошел к намеченной статуе. Прекрасный вздыбившийся грифон, будет удобно к нему прислонить одну аристократку, чтобы крылья скрывали лицо от случайных прохожих, а потом вот так распахнуть на ней подол юбки и полюбоваться растерянностью на всегда невозмутимом лице.

— Выебу... — Гуннар широко улыбнулся и аккуратно, чтобы не причинить настоящей боли, стиснул тонкую талию, а потом и еще по-девичьи небольшую задницу. Хороша, действительно хороша. И доверчива, уже не пытается командовать. Знает, когда нужно слушаться телохранителя.

Стащить белье — дело нехитрое, но дальше следовало быть предельно внимательным. Винда девственница, Гуннар это знал точно, так что ей будет сложно самой сказать, как ей нравится. Придется действовать наугад. Осторожно перебрать соски, нежно прикусить шею, вслушиваясь в дыхание. Теперь сильнее, и погладить живот, кончиками пальцев касаясь границы волос на лобке. Ей нравится, когда целуют нежно и осторожно? Хорошо, пусть будет так, он будет касаться тонкой кожи на шее даже не губами, а дыханием, пока пальцы осторожно нащупывают бугорок клитора. Гуннар прижимался к Винде почти вплотную, одновременно грея, защищая и не давая шевельнуться, как будто они снова были под обстрелом и только его защитные сферы и спасали от пуль и осколков. Но сейчас Винда тоже обнимала его, неумело цепляясь за одежду и стараясь прижаться поближе.

Клитор под пальцами ощутимо затвердел, Винда вздыхала громче, не позволяя себе пошлых стонов, да и не все женщины стонут, как в пресловутом борделе. Ее соски ощущались даже сквозь ткань платья, она все плотнее прижимала к себе его голову, тихонько и бессвязно ругаясь на французском. Она редко такое себе позволяла, и Гуннар был уверен, что все делает правильно.

— Теперь говори, если будет больно. — Гуннар расстегнул ширинку и потерся членом о горячую и чуть скользкую промежность. Винда приподнялась на локтях, упираясь ими в основание крыльев каменного грифона, и кивнула. Похоже, она хотела наблюдать, а не просто лежать, и Гуннар выпрямился, давая Винде возможность в подробностях рассмотреть, как член мерно ходит между ее бедер.

— Пока, ты знаешь, нет, — заключила она и сделала разрешающий жест кистью, как будто и не полулежала сейчас посреди парка в распахнутом платье, а восседала на троне и отдавала приказ к атаке.

Гуннар кивнул и поудобнее перехватил ее одной рукой за бедро, а другой нежно поглаживал клитор. Входил он медленно, очень медленно, мелкими толчками, как бы ни хотелось попросту натянуть ее, оттрахать, чтобы только и могла что метаться и портить свою прилизанную прическу! Ничего, он терпелив, он подождет, пока она расслабится под ним и сама уже начнет двигаться навстречу. Да, вот именно так, пусть и неумело, зато решительно.

Когда Винда перехватила его за галстук и потянула к себе, Гуннар решил, что можно перестать сдерживаться. Вряд ли женщина, которой больной и плохо, будет так быстро дышать и так страстно царапать ногтями ему бок и бедро, едва не раздирая ткань.

Как давно он мечтал это сделать — неважно где, на кровати или в лесу, но вот так, запросто, безыскусно трахать свою аристократическую подопечную. Заколка слетела с волос, затерявшись в траве, ничего, потом найдут. Гуннар снова припал к шее Винды, с негромким ворчанием, впиваясь в нее губами и слыша ответный сдавленный вскрик. Винду слегка потряхивало, она часто дышала и крепко обнимала его теперь уже и ногами. Гуннар замер, только пальцы на клиторе двигались быстро и ритмично. Она должна кончить, и не раз. Вот так, да. И только когда Винда со вздохом откинулась на спину и расслабилась, Гуннар позволил кончить и себе.

— Не ушиблась? — поинтересовался Гуннар, немного приведя в порядок и тело, и чувства.

— Нет. — Голос Винды был слабым, но довольным. — Помоги мне встать.

— Слушаюсь, о моя госпожа, — хмыкнул Гуннар и стащил ее со статуи.

Хороша, как же она хороша. Надо будет повторить. Обязательно. И не один раз!


End file.
